Articulated support racks are known, however, when subjected to high wind and other varying loads, this style of rack tends to lack strength, as a result of its jointed structure, dictated by the need to be raised and lowered into transport and loading positions respectively. Locking the support rack in the transport position has also not been addressed adequately, in a way that also complements the strength requirements.
The present invention seeks to alleviate one or more of the abovementioned disadvantages.